It's You
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Jimin hanya terlalu lugu dan naif untuk menyadari perasaan Taehyung padanya. Namun apa jadinya jika Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya padanya? ,-"I love you, Park Jimin."/"Tae, aku.. aku.." /"Kau! Kau kenapa bodoh sekali!",- VMin [TaehyungxJimin] fanfiction! YAOI! DLDR! Review Juseyoo :*


**It's You**

.

 _ **Author**_ _:_ My98

 _ **Cast**_ **:**

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

 _ **Pairing**_ : VMin

 _ **Rating**_ _:_ K+/T

 _ **Genre**_ _:_ Romance, Fluff and Fluff and Fluff! ._.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

Cinta sejati. Apa kalian percaya pada cinta sejati?

Cinta yang akan membawamu ke tambatan hatimu, baik dia lawan jenis atau sesama jenis denganmu, itu karena cinta tak memandang objek, namun hati dan perasaan.

Cinta yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia percintaan bersama cinta sejatimu, itu karena cinta itu terlahir dari hati.

Cinta yang akan menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu, karena dia bertugas untuk mengobati sakit itu.

Cinta yang tak datang dari tatapan mata. Cinta yang hadir dari tulusnya hati ketika diri tak mampu berpikir jernih. Karena dia percaya Hati.

Cinta yang susah disadari keberadaannya walapun dia dekat dengan kita, itu karena tak ada kata terlambat untuk menemukannya.

Apa kau percaya cinta seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku di sini sejak dulu! Bahuku adalah sandaran tangismu ketika kau bersedih! Pangkuanku adalah bantal ketika kau terlelap! Jaket-jaket ku adalah baju hangat untukmu saat kau melupakan jaketmu!_

 **_It's You_**

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang berlari di tengah-tengah rintikan air yang turun membasahi bumi. Tiba-tiba, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di bawah guyuran air hujan tersebut. Pemuda itu tak langsung bangkit, ia malah terduduk dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Bukan bergetar karena kedinginan, bukan. Pelupuk matanya dibasahi dengan air mata. Bibir gemuknya mengatup namun mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil yang tertahan.

"Ko-Kookie.." ujarnya di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Ia masih tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Pemuda itu tetap terduduk dan terisak pelan. Tiba-tiba, air berhenti membasahi tubuhnya yang ditutupi baju yang sudah basah sekali.

"Jimin?"

Pemuda itu, Park Jimin, menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menyebut namanya. "T-Tae.. a-ak-aku..." Tangisnya bukannya malah berhenti, melainkan tangisan Jimin semakin meledak.

Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya tadi langsung mengerti, ia segera melempar payungnya entah kemana dan meletakkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh dingin Jimin, menarik pemuda tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangisan Jimin perlahan memelan seiring dengan hujan yang mulai reda. Taehyung mengelus lembut surai oranye 'sahabat' nya itu.

Ya, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Mereka berdua hanya sekedar 'sahabat', ingat garis bawahi, sepasang **sahabat**.

Jimin perlahan menggerakkan badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tangisnya sudah hilang. "Kita pindah ke situ bagaimana?" ujar Taehyung menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Walaupun tak melihat dengan pasti ke mana arah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu, Jimin mengangguk. Taehyung bangkit berdiri dan membimbing Jimin ke bangku taman tersebut.

"Jungkook lagi?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada datar. Jimin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Taehyung mendesah. "Jim, maaf aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi, apa kau tidak memikirkan satu hal yang penting? Lelaki di dunia bukan cuma Jungkook, Jim." Jimin mendelik. "Tapi aku-"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dulu."

Taehyung memotong perkataan sahabatnya itu dan menoleh padanya. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 _Aku di sampingmu sejak lama, dan tulus menyayangimu apa adanya! Buka matamu itu! Jangan pandang sosok itu terus-terusan! Tatap aku! Lihat aku kali ini saja!_

 **.**

"Coba kau pikir, Jungkook sudah tau kalau kau menyukainya kan? Tapi apa reaksinya? Ya memang, dia senang. Tapi, memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya saja tidak kan? Walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali putus dengan beberapa kekasihnya." Taehyung menatap Jimin. Namun Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak memandang Taehyung.

"Jungkook. Is. A. Player, Jim. Dan dia itu pengecut."

Mendengar komentar Taehyung tentang Jungkook, spontan, Jimin langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung yang ada di sebelahnya itu dingin.

"Kau tak berhak menilai Jungkook seperti itu, Tae. Kau sahabat atau musuhku sih?" Taehyung tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Taehyung melirik 'sahabat'nya dengan pandangan simpati.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Jim." Taehyung menatap Jimin sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'kata-kata yang tak seharus'nya ia katakan.

"Kau sebaiknya menyerah, hentikan perjuangan sia-siamu itu, Jim. Hati seorang Jeon Jungkook sudah dipenuhi dengan orang lain."

Manik mata Jimin membulat mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Kau siapa?" ujarnya perlahan. "Kim Taehyung yang dulu selalu memberi semangat untukku agar berusaha terus kemana? Kim Taehyung yang selalu bilang jangan menyerah, pasti ada harapan dulu ke mana? Kim Taehyung-KU yang dulu selalu mendukung aku ke mana?"

Oh Jimin, kenapa kau itu tak menjadi seorang yang lebih peka?

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Namun ia berhenti tanpa memutar badannya menghadap Jimin.

"Jimin, Jimin.. Kim Taehyung yang kau cari itu bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya sekedar 'tiruan gagal' dari yang aslinya. Dan Kim Taehyung yang asli itu hari ini berhasil membuang 'tiruan gagal' tersebut. Tapi.." ia menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat Jimin yang masih duduk di bangku taman tersebut dengan ujung matanya.

"..sayang, kau terlalu buta untuk melihat perasaannya terhadap mu dan sosok Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya." Taehyung tersenyum miris.

"Dan lagi, kau juga terlalu buta dengan cinta yang menerpa mu, menerpa dengan tulus." Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum tipis. "I love you, Park Jimin."

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang memandang punggung Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dengan pandangan kosong, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Jimin bangkit berdiri. "Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya selama ini?! Dasar Park Jimin bodoh! Bodoh!" Jimin merutuk, memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kesal.

Yah begitulah. Park Jimin, pemuda lugu yang terlalu naif pada perasaannya sendiri. Pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah mencintai orang lain selain Jeon Jungkook. Namun sekali lagi, keegoisannya menang. Dan ia kembali naif, ia bersikukuh mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi ini bukan kesalahan Jimin sepenuhnya. Ini juga kesalahan Kim Taehyung yang tak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jimin.

Kali ini, biarkan keegoisan dan emosi mereka berkurang. Biarkan.. agar ada satu lagi sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang mengikat satu sama lain, berjodoh. Biarkan para dewa tersenyum menatap anak mereka bersatu dalam satu perasaan suci.

"Tae! Ya Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berlari, berusaha mengejar seorang Taehyung yang sudah jauh dari taman tersebut.

"Taehyung!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda berbadan tegap tapi kurus itu memutar badannya dan melihat ke arah Jimin yang berada di sisi lain jalan. Ia memandang Jimin dengan penuh tanya.

"Tae, aku.. aku.." Jimin berjalan perlahan mendekati Taehyung. Tiba-tiba seberkas sinar mengenai tubuh Jimin, disertai dengan suara dentingan keras. Mata Taehyung membulat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat dan menggapai tubuh Jimin. **Jimin-nya**.

"Jimin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf, maafkan aku bila aku terlambat. Tapi aku sudah sadar. Kau orang yang kucari selama ini! Itu kau, kau, kau! Izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja!_

 **.**

Bruk!

"Aw, aw. Aduhh.. sakit!"

Jimin mendesah kesakitan. Kepalanya terhempas begitu kuat ke atas tanah. "Eh?" ia terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"Taehyung?!" Taehyung sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin dan menatap sahabatnya itu sebentar. Taehyung langsung beranjak dari tubuh Jimin dan duduk di samping Jimin, menarik pemuda itu duduk.

"Kau! Kau kenapa bodoh sekali?! Coba kalau aku tidak tepat waktu, mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang! Apa otakmu itu tidak bisa berfikir?! Kau lebih bodoh daripada monyet yang pernah ku jahili waktu SD dulu! Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang sebodoh ini!" Taehyung membentak Jimin sambil sesekali menoyor kepala Jimin.

"Maaf.." ujar Jimin pelan. "Aish.." Taehyung bingung dia harus apa, karena melihat Jimin yang matanya masih basah dihadapannya itu membuat akal sehatnya hilang. "Maaf hiks.."

Taehyung menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya, "Jim, kau kenapa lagi? Ya, jangan menangis! Atau aku akan dianggap orang mengerjai anak kecil!"

"Maaf Tae, maafkan aku baru bisa melihat cintamu sekarang. Maafkan aku.."

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu tersentak. Bibir tipisnya mengoles segaris senyuman lembut. "Sst... sudahlah, Jimin.." jemari-jemarinya perlahan mengelus permukaan pipi chubby Jimin. "Maaf, tapi.. hiks.. apa aku tak terlambat..?"

"Tidak, dikamusku tak ada kata terlambat untuk seorang Park Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "Dan lagi, aku tahu masih ada bayang-bayang Jungkook di hatimu. Oleh karena itu, mulailah belajar mencintaiku, ne?"

Bulir-bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi Jimin. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia. "Kenapa aku baru bisa melihat cinta-"

Chu ~

Ciuman itu, ciuman manis yang bercampur dengan air mata Jimin. "Sst, sudahlah.. jangan bahas itu lagi. Sekarang, lupakan semuanya, oke? Kita mulai dari awal, otte?" Jimin mengangguk bahagia, pipinya masih dijatuhi bulir-bulir bening kebahagiaan. Namun malam itu terasa lengkap, dilengkapi dengan adanya Kim Taehyung, tambatan hatinya.

"Ne. Aku mencintaimu Taehyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jim.."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, malam ini, para dewa tersenyum bahagia melihat sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang akhirnya bertemu tambatan hati mereka. Mereka ikut bahagia dengan lahirnya sepasang kekasih baru lagi.

I don't need any words. It's just you

"It's too late." But for me it's just you

Bukannya cinta susah disadari keberadaannya walapun dia dekat dengan kita? Itu karena tak ada kata terlambat untuk menemukannya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~! Gimana puasanya? Lancar? Belum ada yang bolongkankan? :3 Hahaha sepertinya saya nggak bisa buat hiatus :3 Saya lagi free banget, sayang kalau nggak di manfaatin wkwkwk. Ceritanya menjijikan ya? :v biarin deh, yang penting saya senang ngebuatnya. Ada yang pengen request ff? :3 Tapi jangan minta Rated M ya? Saya belum mahir ngebuat ff rated M. Dan inget! Harus uke!Jimin. Jangan minta Vkook/KookV atau ff uke!Yoongi -_- saya menganggap mereka itu mutlak seme Jimin. Atau ff Meanie Seventeen? Saya tunggu respon nya yaa :3**

 **Last one, Review juseyoo~**


End file.
